


Lucky eavesdrop

by emolitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolitt/pseuds/emolitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are discussing something important and Cas happens to overhear something that concerns him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky eavesdrop

**Author's Note:**

> More silly shortstuff ...

It happened sometimes: Castiel was allowed – or at least left – to roam the bunker on his own. The Winchesters were stuffed away in a closed room somewhere, discussing who knew what. Castiel was curious, yes, and feeling more than a little left out. But was not going to risk their trust in him again. Not ever. Only, as he was wandering aimlessly around, he found himself walking by a door through which he heard the muffled familiar voices. 

He had no intention of stopping – he was halfway into distracting thoughts about the wing pattern of a butterfly he’d seen around noon. But something nailed his feet to the floor.

“…?”  
“But it’s _Cas_ , Sam!”  
“And you love him.”

Cas could feel the density of the other room’s atmosphere through the walls. His heart and breathing stopped cooperating. Both galloped away, as though having just decided to power the launch of a spaceship. There were footsteps, and in the thoughtless moment of panic, Cas whirled around and faced the door just as it flew open. Dean looked as shocked as Cas felt.

“Cas!?” Dean yelped, as the colour drained out of his face.  
Still not able to think clearly, Cas’ hands shot out with a mind of their own to land on Dean’s chest, and clutch into the shirt. 

“You love me!?”

Dean was definitely looking a little scared now. Sam was hovering confused and uncertain in the background. Then he must have poked Dean in the back, however, because all of a sudden Dean nodded with extreme vigour for almost half a second. Colour re-appearing on his face all at once, along with a curious painful expression. 

Holding back threatening tears out of pure force of will, and the fear that even blinking would break whatever was taking place just now, Cas yelled.

“Then, please, kiss me! Or I swear, on my own grace, I _will_ kiss _you_!”

Stuck between a massive wall of a brother, and a raging mad angel, Dean was left with very little choice. So, with eyes glowing in a mixture of fear, hope and relief, he kissed Cas. And Cas felt sparkles fill his body, as if his wings just re-sprouted out from his shoulders, and exploded to fill the entire hallway with feathers. With a sigh, he clutched his Winchester harder, and kissed back. 

When they broke apart, they didn’t know how to look at each other – or rather, how to look away. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard..?” it came warmly, if a little awkwardly, from Sam before punching his brother in the shoulder as he left to leave the two of them alone.


End file.
